Limitless
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: ¿Qué podría pasar después de los hechos en The Last Jedi con el ahora Supremo Líder Kylo Ren y Rey, ahora unida a la Resistencia por voluntad propia? ¿Será ella quien le dé un nuevo amanecer al Lado Luminoso? ¿Habrá de existir alguna vez balance en la Galaxia? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


"... Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight

Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch shepard meet shepard

But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight ..."

Uninvited fragment by Alanis Morissette

* * *

Estaba ciento por ciento segura de que con la muerte del maestro Skywalker, algo de la herida emocional de Ben no había de sanar, sino de hacerse mayor. Las disculpas no eran suficiente.

Por desgracia, era algo que podía entender. Era algo con lo que podía lidiar. _Pero él no_.

Si ahora, los mismos padres que me habían abandonado y ahora no existían más, aparecieran y pidieran disculpas, tampoco podría perdonarles.

El ofrecimiento de Ben fue tentador. Tentador y fácil.

Por eso no había aceptado tal cosa. Pero no por ello dejaba de entender su conflicto e incluso de identificarme con él.

Cuando el sable se deshizo en dos, Ben cayó, totalmente exhausto sobre la baldosa obscura de la sala del trono donde había traicionado a su Líder Supremo. De algún modo, en ese instante todavía creí que podría ayudarlo.

Pero no.

No era el momento y habría de esperar a que se diera cuenta de lo que yo ya había visto.

Increíblemente yo no me desmayé, pero no así él, que yacía respirando apaciblemente pero inconsciente. Me acerqué. Lo miré un segundo, inclinada contra su cabeza. No vi nada. Sólo obscuridad. _Pena_. Un dolor superior incluso al que yo sintiera. Nadie jamás en la Galaxia probablemente podría llegar a tocar tal sentimiento y ahora era que comprendía por qué de tener una familia que lo quería, Ben había caído de todos modos en las manos de Snoke.

No sintió nunca ese amor. Nunca estuvo siquiera cerca de esas personas que lo amaban, pero no había sido su responsabilidad.

¿ _Cómo y por qué habrían de culparlo entonces_? Su búsqueda de algo nuevo, mejor, de dejar morir el pasado, estaba totalmente justificada.

Su deseo de desarmar el destino y tirar los restos en un compactador, tenía total y absoluto sentido y por ello me había permitido saberlo, porque sólo yo quizá era la única persona que estaba cercana a llegar a entender su ansia de cambiar todo aquello por algo que se ajustara a lo que siempre había necesitado. Algo que compensara la carencia, algo que le hiciera sentir valioso e importante.

Algo que removiera de sí mismo ése mote de _«monstruo»_ que todos le habían dado.

Lo había creído. Me lo dijo. Me lo hizo ver.

« _Sí, lo soy_ », había dicho, afirmándolo como si fuese la única cosa que sabía con seguridad, la que sin duda, no por ello fue más reconfortante.

La general Organa permanecía, aunque ecuánime, también sosteniéndose ante el gran dolor de haber perdido ya a su hijo, a su esposo y ahora a su hermano gemelo. Intentaba abandonarse por momentos al dolor interno, en silencio, apartándose de sus subordinados, pero siempre se acercaba alguien con algo qué decir, no relacionado a eso, pero sí a lo que vendría _después_ y entonces, dejaba aquellos lapsus para resolver cosas que, a mí en aquel momento me parecían el colmo del desinterés.

Finn no se alejaba del lado de la chica que, herida, estaba bajo el cuidado de la mayoría de los presentes que se pasaban por allí a investigar cómo estaba. Su nombre es Rose. Me sentía bien por él, porque estaba bien y ahora tenía a alguien de quien cuidar y por extraño que pareciera, sabía que también cuidaría de él.

Aquellas personas se preocupaban por los demás, y era algo bueno. Era algo que debía protegerse. Pero al mismo tiempo en que estaba consciente de ello, lo cierto era que me sentía una extraña, abstraída de todo aquello, como si no perteneciera allí.

Como si mi lugar estuviera en _otro_ sitio.

Imposible no pensar en que estaba en otro sitio, en otro ser que ya no estaba allí y tal vez no estaría más.

Sacudí la cabeza. No podía perder la confianza en _él._

Poe Dameron se me acercó y se presentó como si jamás me hubiera visto, lo que me confundió un poco pero al fin y al cabo, era un piloto de la Resistencia. Probablemente había visto a otras chicas antes en Jakku y en cualquier otro sitio. Su semblante afable y cordial me hizo sentir cómoda aún con todo lo novedoso y abrumador de la situación. Luego siguió en su trabajo, no sin despedirse con amabilidad.

 _Amabilidad aséptica_. Igual que la de todos allí.

La única persona a la que yo sentía del mismo modo en que me sentía yo en ese instante, fue a la General Organa.

¿Habría añorado ver a su hijo a los ojos? ¿Habría deseado decirle que lo odiaba por matar a su esposo, a su hermano? ¿ _Realmente había sido Ben quien había matado a Luke Skywalker_?

Ella no lo pensaba así, a pesar de todo lo que ya había sucedido.

Dentro de sí, Leia Organa Solo estaba muy consciente que para Ben, más allá de la ex-senadora, de la combatiente de la Resistencia y de Princesa de Alderaan, ella había sido una madre. Quizá _la peor_.

¿Podría entender eso, cuando la General Organa era siempre tan dulce pero firme con todo el mundo? Para entender a Ben, sin duda cualquiera habría necesitado estar allí, verlo todo con sus ojos y sentir todo con sus emociones.

¿Compensaba ella con todos los demás lo que había obligado a su hijo a _carecer_?

¿Por qué todo era más importante?

¿Por eso Skywalker había pedido perdón?

Tenía dentro esa sensación de saberlo todo y al mismo tiempo de no saber una sola cosa del modo en que debía saberlas.

Y el pensamiento del rostro relajado de Ben, desmayado, me sorprendió mientras, rodeada de los pocos miembros de la Resistencia que quedaban, dando vueltas por todo el Halcón, la mirada de la General Organa se cernió sobre mí, no acusadora, sino comprensiva, cuando descubrió con su propio dominio de la Fuerza, que yo sabía con sumo entendimiento de la situación, todo lo que había llevado a su hijo a desprenderse de todo lo que conocía, lo que lo había llevado a emprender su camino al Lado Obscuro... Camino que parecía incluso ella comprender, era su destino. Y en esa sola mirada comprendí que, como su propio padre biológico, Anakin Skywalker, a quien ella sólo había conocido de la peor manera como Darth Vader, ella había visto que su hijo inevitablemente caería siguiendo los mismos pasos que éste. Sus sentimientos volaron hacia mí, como si pudiera también tocarlos y al mismo tiempo como si quisiera capturar esa última imagen de su hijo, al que no había visto en tantos años. Y al observarla, no pude evitar dejarle ver que Ben y yo nos habíamos visto una última vez, sin cruzar una sola palabra, antes de cerrar la compuerta del Halcón. Me miró por primera vez, reprobatoria, como si hubiese esperado que acabara con él.

La que cambió entonces su mirada fui yo y me levanté, yendo hacia la cabina, dándole la espalda.

 _Del mismo modo en que ella se la había dado a él._


End file.
